Snowflakes
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kakashi always feels freer when it snows-so at peace. He sees Sakura has the same feeling.


Fat, fluffy, flakes swirled and danced down to the ground, collecting on anything it could. He was strolling through the snow, listening to each hard crunch of his feet. It was days like this that his burdens didn't seem so heavy. He felt as light as each snowflake as his mind was as blank as the snow.

He was able to truly smile on days like this.

He turned down a road towards a small park. He closed his eyes, feeling for anyone. Once he was satisfied that no one was around, Kakashi focused charka on his feet and walked off the path and moved towards the wooded area of the park. It was so serene, so quite that Kakashi thought his own heartbeat would shake the snow off the branches. He pulled down his mask and took a large breath. The cold air stung his lungs and he grinned. He pulled one of his dark blue gloves off his fingers and bit hard on his thumb. The smell of iron filled the air. He did quick hand motions-careful that not a drop of blood tainted the snow-and with a puff of smoke, the quite area was filled with the sounds of panting, exciting dogs.

He smiled softly as he pulled on his glove again. He squatted, petting the heads that came rushing towards him, that nuzzled him. He eventually let his hands fall to the ground, scooping up a clump of snow he packed it tightly in a ball. He quickly ducked back and hurled a snow ball at Bull. The dogs stopped, glancing between their Alpha and Bull.

Bull let out a low growl, crouching low, sticking his butt in the air, waggling it cautiously.

Kakashi smirked, rolling up another ball. He tossed it in the air-the dogs heads moving with the snowball. Kakashi stood, tossing the ball high and far. With a large howl, the dogs took off after the ball.

Kakashi let himself laugh as he scooped back down to collect his next snowball. It was days like this he could live in forever.

III

Hot and tired, Kakashi moved through the woods. His dogs had already headed to his home where large warm bed was waiting for them, leaving Kakashi to himself. He moved to an open field and froze. His heart stopped.

It was Sakura.

He hadn't seen her much since the war ended-her pink hair was once again cut short. Her hair curled slightly against her large pastel green puffy hat. She was wearing a white wool coat that hit her mid thighs, which were covered in off white leggings. Her boots were the same color as her gloves -a slightly lighter pink than her hair.

He swallowed thickly as his heart started back, beating quickly.

She was just so...so _beautiful_...

Her green eyes were bright as she watched the flakes drift down. Her arms raised as she spun around, her smile sparkling brighter than the snow.

She didn't seem to notice him as she started to laugh. It was like music-so carefree, so innocent as she spun quickly, falling on her back into the snow.

She started making a snow angel.

Kakashi watched as she stilled, breathing hard, but still smiling brightly. He clenched his hands as he watched her in the snow.

"Did you have fun, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi's right hand jumped to his mask that still pooled at his neck and pulled it up to his nose. Sakura didn't look up. "I've never seen you so..." her voice seemed so loud in the snowy field "so carefree." She looked up at him, smiling brightly. He frowned, counting each beat of his heart. It was two and a half times faster than normal. She jerked her head back. "Come help me out.

He was hesitant at first but eventually moved towards her. Her eyes shined brightly as he stood over her. He held out a hand. She gripped it immediately and pulled herself up. Kakashi was too busy with the electricity coursing through his hand, tingling up to his heart.

She looked down at her handy work-not letting go of his hand. "So perfect."

He nodded dumbly, squeezing her hand.

She looked up to him. "When you _really_ smile..." She was whispering, his was staring, heart pounding. He wanted to pull away and leave her in a puff of smoke. But her hand in his kept him grounded-made him want to be pulled into her. She shook her head, laughing, "You really should keep your mask down more." Her voice seemed to change as she gripped his hand tighter. Her free hand moved slowly to his face, the warmth like fire against his skin as she looped her fingers against his mask. No warm puffs escaped her lips as she slowly pulled down his mask. He was surprise his grip didn't break her hand as the cold air hit his cheeks, his jaw, and then, his chin.

Her lips separated as her gloved fingered ran the line of his jaw.

There was a part of his mind that screamed at him to stop, to pull away and put his mask back in place.

But the snow was sticking to her eyelashes. Her body, her lips so inviting-

She grinned brightly, gripping his chin lightly. He licked his chapped lips as he pulled on her hand slightly, making her take a stumbled step towards him. "Ka-" she was almost against him, her face looking up at him, his lips almost touching-

A loud crack broke the spell.

Before Sakura could blink, Kakashi was ten feet away, his mask back in place, breathing deeply.

His body was shaking as voices echoed her name, breaking the silence like glass.

She opened her mouth to speak, but as their eyes met, she closed her mouth. She bit her lip.

The voice-Naruto's- was getting louder. She looked behind her to where the voice was coming from. She turned to him to nod, but he was already gone.

The only thing left was her one set of footprints and her snow angel.


End file.
